


Until the Last Stop

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I'm not entirely sure but it works, M/M, vaguely high school au type thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: Steve gets an odd introduction to a handsome stranger on the train home, and he decides to go with it.





	Until the Last Stop

Steve grew up in Brooklyn, so he was prepared for strange things happening while riding the subway. But not as prepared as he thought, it seems.

He didn't really notice the guy asleep on his shoulder until Nat made a joke about it. Even then, it took him a moment to realize.

“Nat.” he said, now whispering, “Nat, what do I do?”

“Wake him up.” She didn't look up from her magazine.

“Oh, I can't do that to him. Just look at him.” Steve thought he looked peaceful. Soft.

“Well you better think of something, this is our stop.” She stood up and made her way towards the doors.

Steve didn't really mind having this guy falling asleep on him, and he didn't mind walking home either.

“You go ahead, I'll catch up.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes with a grin. She made a snide comment about boys that Steve was too distracted to hear.

He can't sleep for that long. He'll wake up soon, and I'll laugh about it with Nat later.

Or so Steve thought. The boy asleep on his shoulder hardly stirred in his sleep. Only ever moving, it seemed, to lean more onto Steve. Passengers were surprised that Steve's thin frame could hold up the notably larger boy, who looked like he might crush Steve under him.

Stop after stop, station after station, Steve started to fall asleep along with the boy on his shoulder. He felt warm, comfortable, maybe something more just beneath the surface. Steve nodded off sooner than he'd expected.

“Attention passengers, approaching last stop.”

Steve was woken up by the automated voice. What surprised him more than that was the boy asleep on his shoulder wasn't sleep.

“Hey there.”

“I thought you were…” Steve was barely awake.

“I was. I woke up a couple stops ago.” He thought of going for a handshake, but seeing as they were laying on each other, the positioning wouldn't really work. “I'm James, but you can call me Bucky.”

“I'm Steve.” They both stood up as the doors opened.

“How come you didn't just wake me up?”

“Well you looked so cute- comfortable! You just looked really comfortable, that's all.”

Bucky tried not to let his smile show through.

“So what about you?” Steve said, quickly changing the subject. “How come you didn't wake me up?”

“Well you were so kind to me,” he said playfully, “and I don't live too far from this station. I thought it'd be nice if I stuck with you ‘till the end of the line.”

“Y'know what, Bucky.” Steve reached up to put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
